


Dragon Age: A Light Between the Chaos

by InkysaurusRex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Alistair, Campfires, Denerim, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Grey Wardens, Large Cock, Love, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Alistair, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkysaurusRex/pseuds/InkysaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growing relations of Elissa Cousland and Prince Alistair Theirin.</p><p>Their companions help them realise their feelings for each other, and the more they travel, the closer they grow, the faster they fall. </p><p>They express their feelings, share their first kiss, share their first night together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Suggestion from Zevran

Elissa was used to the company of Alistair by now. She felt very close to him: she would go to him first for advice, always take him with her on her travels, eat her meals with him. Everyone could see it, but neither of them would consider that there may be something more to their friendship.

The allies had picked up on all these hints. Leliana had noticed all the little things: the way they laughed together, the way they brushed arms when they walked in front, the way Alistair would offer to take a longer watch so that their leader would get more sleep. Zevran, rather than encouraging sexual relations between the two, had decided to talk man-to-man to suggest romantic actions and ideas to “woo” Elissa. 

-

The group had had a relaxing day, only travelling to check on the Dalish, to make sure they were doing ok after the events with the werewolves. That night at camp, the assassin decided to confront Alistair. He’d seen enough of them dancing around each other. He called the Warden over, beckoning with his hand and patting the space beside his roll mat.  
“You must show her how you feel, before she slips away,” he said as Alistair sat next to him, winking at him as he lay back. Alistair rolled his eyes. He always found him so full on and cringey. Sometimes he even worried the elf fancied him, along with everyone else in Thedas. “Make her feel like the only woman in the world. Shower her with gifts, give her what she wants. Compliments are your best friend – use them wisely and she’ll come running to you”. Alistair wasn’t sure. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, taking in what Zevran said. He breathed in deeply.  
“But I don’t think she wants that at all. I think she just sees me as a friend, a stupid ally in all this mess.” Zevran rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
“My friend, can you not see? She’s giving you all the signs, but waiting for you to make the move. She can’t lead everything,” he waggled his eyebrows, his husky voice chuckling, “You both need a bit of fun, to take your mind off things. Relax.” He let what the elf said sink in, glancing over at Elissa playing fetch with Baccus. He took in the way she laughed as he brought the stick back, and the way she fussed and petted him. She always showed her Mabari so much affection, and he wished he could receive the same amount. Maker, she was incredible. Amongst everything that was going on, all the chaos, she really lit everything up. She made him feel hopeful. Alistair sighed. Surely she’d prefer Zevran? A silver-tongued, handsome elf: good with his hands no doubt, light and quick. He could make women – or even men – melt at his words, probably.  
“She doesn’t want me, she wants you.” Alistair snapped his head back towards Zevran, surprised. How did he do it? He can’t have actually read his mind..? That blighted elf was so frustrating. So smooth and crafty. He made him feel so insecure and silly.  
“Ok then, Zevran. I’ll go over right now!” Zevran widened his eyes, sitting up. “If you’re so right about everything, and she does want me, and I want her, then I’ll just waltz over and tell her.”  
“Alistair, perhaps not so abruptly. You need to--” Alistair stood up, straightened his back, and started towards the woman. Stupid elf. This was it. He was going to tell her, and he’d be silver-tongued too.

“Hi Ali, are you ok?” Elissa asked, looking up from the dog she was fussing over. His insides always fluttered a little at being called that. It made him feel close to her. That smile…how could someone look so perfect just…stood there? Like that?  
“Uh…” His voice caught in his throat, his cheeks slowly growing hot. He rubbed his mouth again, hoping for inspiration, looking down at the floor at his awkward shuffling feet. Elissa straightened, her brows furrowing, Baccus whimpering at the loss of her petting.  
“Is something the matter? Are we under attack? Has Morrigan said something to you again?” Her hand started to move towards the dagger she kept on her belt when they were at camp.  
“No,” He replied, his hand catching her wrist. Holding it in place where it was. “Everything’s…fine.” Her eyes held his, the frown relaxing. Those beautiful, emerald eyes. They stayed quiet a moment, before he dropped her wrist, running his hand through his hair. Yeah right, definitely smooth and silver-tongued.  
“Are you sure?” She crossed her arms.  
“Yes, I-I…Elissa I wanted to say something.” Alistair closed his eyes, twiddling his thumbs. “We’re ok, aren’t we? As in we’re good friends and, we like each other, right?” Elissa uncrossed her arms, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
“Yes, Alistair. Why wouldn’t we be ok?”  
“Hah…um, yeah I know. I mean, I like you. A lot. As a friend I mean, if you don’t want anything else. I’m just…really glad to be by your side.” Elissa’s smile grew, warm and inviting, and she touched his arm, making it twitch slightly.  
“Of course. I like you too, and I’m more than glad to have you with me. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else,” Alistair breathed out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, and brought himself to smile slightly. “And maybe once everything settles down we can…see what happens?” She beamed, her eyes twinkling.  
“I’d like that. A lot.” He replied. He held her gaze as intensely as he could, noticing the little tiny wrinkles round her eyes from her smiles and laughs. His feet moved slightly, towards her. He expected her to move back, away from him, but she didn’t. They stayed where they stood, smiling like fools, the dim light from the campfire highlighting Elissa’s beautiful features. He could feel the heat radiating off her body – that lovely body which was just in his grasp. He could hold her right now if he wanted to. His fingers twitched and slowly started to reach towards her sides, when a yell came from the other side of the campsite. Their heads turned immediately to the disruption.  
“Ugh! Stupid, mangy, smelly creature!” Morrigan was bent over in front of Baccus, trying to pull what looked like a scrap of clothing out of his growling, drooly mouth. Elissa and Alistair had never realised he had even left them. They looked back at each other and started to laugh. She always covered her mouth whenever she chuckled, the way her mother had taught her. Alistair found it adorable.  
“I’d better go tell him off then, I suppose!” Elissa said, with a roll of her eyes.  
“Nah, just leave her wrestling him. It’s much more amusing to watch.” He said with a smirk, resulting in a light smack on the arm. Giggling, she started towards her pet. He stayed where he was, watching after her, trying to avert his gaze from her behind. Shoving images out of his mind. A hand clamped on his shoulder, making him jump.  
“Agh!”  
“Well done, Alistair, you’re finally getting somewhere. A bit more touching next time, I think.” Zevran winked as he walked past him towards Leliana, sat by the fire. Maker, I’d definitely like to have a bit more touching next time he thought. He laughed quietly to himself as he watched Elissa bent down, petting her Mabari. She was stifling her giggles in his fur as Morrigan threw her hands up in the air and stormed away.

He hoped he could man up a little for her, and overcome his foolishness. She could have whoever she wanted, and why would she want him? He’d understand completely if she committed to someone else, but he’d also be devastated. She was the only thing that seemed to make sense in his world, and he didn’t want to let that go.


	2. The Touch of her Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from Denerim, Alistair musters up the courage to confess his care for Elissa, resulting in their first kiss...

They had just left Denerim after visiting Wayne’s armoury, where the men had told them to come back soon to pick up their order. Elissa had decided to take the dragon scales they had found on their travels to him to see what they could craft. Elissa and Alistair traipsed through the countryside lanes together, Leliana skipping behind them, Morrigan slinking along further back as usual. The two Wardens were exchanging comments about how busy Denerim was, how funny they found the Dwarven merchant, how odd they found the apprentice who sulked in the market square. They were giggling together and rubbing arms as they walked, Leliana watching them and smiling to herself.

“So all this time we’ve spent together…you know, the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us…” counting on his fingers at each point, making Elissa smile, “Will you miss it once it’s all over?” He asked, a bit more serious now, glancing behind to the other two’s whereabouts.  
“Miss the constant battles? Or miss you?” His head snapped back to her, his eyes wide at her glinting green ones, his mouth hanging open slightly, making the corners of her lips twitch. He slowed down his pace, staring down at the ground as he walked.  
“Um…I know it…might sound strange, considering we haven’t known each other for very long, but I’ve come to…care for you. A great deal.” He stopped walking, looking back at her. He noticed that luckily Leliana and Morrigan had stopped too further back, looking at some old wolf corpse under the trees. Elissa was looking up at him, calm and listening. “I think maybe it’s because we’ve gone through so much together, I don’t know,” he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, glancing back at his feet as he always did. “Or maybe I’m imagining it. Maybe I’m fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself?” Alistair met her gaze, raising an eyebrow, the puppy dog look of his eyes terrified. “…Or do you think you might ever…feel the same way about me?” He held those green gems intently, holding his own hands.  
“I think I already do.” She smiled up at him, slowly holding out her hands. He breathed out, taking hold of them. Thank the Maker. Relief flooded over him. He had never held her hands like that before, at least not like this. There had been moments with fighting darkspawn or other enemies where he’d grabbed her hand to alert her, or to place her behind him as if to act as her shield, but this was different. They stood there holding hands, smiling – hers a beautiful little smile that spread across her whole face, his a silly lopsided grin. He so badly wanted to kiss her. He always did, and she was so close, her mouth right there in front of him.  
“So, I fooled you did I?” He said with a smirk. Alistair noticed her rosy lips parted slightly, her green eyes still twinkling as she stared up at him. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, hear it in his ears. Butterflies surging through his stomach. I need to kiss her. It’s now or never. He found himself moving closer towards her. “Good to know.” With his lips parting to copy hers, he leaned down towards Elissa, her face lifting slightly, her gaze never leaving his. He stopped, hovering there for a moment, his mouth lingering not far from hers, feeling her warm, light breaths tickle and mingle with his own. What if this is wrong? Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe she would prefer handsome Zevran after all.

He started to move his head away, a quiet sigh whistling out through his mouth. This was a stupid idea. What an idiot he was. Then Elissa’s lips met his, her small feet lifted slightly on tiptoes. Alistair’s eyes widened, surprised. Her kiss was forceful at first, yet her lips warm and soft. He mimicked her eyes, which had fluttered closed, and shut his own. His mind focused on the feeling of her parted lips moving against his. His hand made its way to her smooth blushing cheek and he cupped it, his other hand tangling in the soft curls of her dark hair. He deepened the kiss, those butterflies in his stomach a dull buzzing now, his mind completely at closure. He had been waiting for this for a long time. His torso twitched as Elissa wound her arms round his waist, pushing herself closer to him. She couldn’t help but wish their heavy armour wasn’t so much of a barrier. Their lips finding rhythm, moving in synch with each other’s. Her kisses were soft and gentle, his kisses more firm. She pulled away first for breath, their lips making a popping sound as they broke apart. A small frown taking over Alistair’s previously relaxed face.  
“That…that wasn’t too soon, was it?” Had he forced her to kiss him? Maybe she didn’t actually want him to and let him out of pity.  
“I don’t know. I need more testing to be sure.” Elissa replied as her mouth curled up into a wide smile, those lovely eyes sparkling again. Alistair chuckled. She looked and sounded so mischievous like that  
“Well, I’ll have to arrange that, then, won’t I?” His face lit up again, that goofish smirk spreading across his flushed face. “Maker’s breath, but you’re beautiful. I am a lucky man.” He cupped her cheek, her head leaning into it, her eyes never leaving his. She let out a soft sigh, her heartbeat humming within her. “Now, let’s get back to…what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we’re here.” He stepped back, looking back towards Leliana and Morrigan who were now sat down. He could hear them arguing about the Maker and rolled his eyes – something he seemed to do a lot whenever Morrigan was around. Elissa reached forward and squeezed his hand, smiling, her eyes full of excitement and affection.

“Let’s go.” She whispered, starting along the path. Alistair tried to compose himself and stay normal, holding conversation normally with her when in reality he wanted to jump up and down balling his fists. He’d done it. He’d finally kissed that beautiful woman. Take that, Zevran. Who’s a smooth fennec fox now?


	3. A Lantern-lit Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has picked a spot away from the camp and slaved away at it for hours, making things perfect. He asks Elissa to spend the night with him...

Everything was almost ready. Alistair had slinked away from the camp a few hours ago to try and prepare. Elissa had asked everyone at dinner where he was, very concerned.  
“Don’t worry, child, he’ll be back soon.” Wynne had told her, her old soft face and smile reassuring. Zevran had winked at her from across the fire, Leliana covering her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. Hmm. It wasn’t like him to miss dinner, and there wasn’t anything at all outside the campsite apart from a river somewhere and a load of trees. And everyone was acting most suspicious.  
“Hopefully it isn’t coming back”. Everyone ignored Shale’s input, apart from Oghren who burst out laughing, making Baccus jump. Elissa and Leliana shared a quick smile. Shale wasn’t eating of course, yet still joined them all at the campfire when there was nothing better to do. They always found her so funny, so extroverted for what was basically a big walking rock.

Elissa wracked her brain. What is he up to? Was he having a bath in the river? Gathering some berries somewhere for the camp’s dessert? She shrugged her shoulders and returned to eating, trying to discuss with Sten what he knew of the history of the Qun.  
“Maker’s trousers!” She turned around at the cry, taking in the scene of Alistair rolling along the floor. He had just tripped on a tree root in the dark. The camp began to laugh, Zevran’s husky chuckle filling the space around them all, the first proper laugh they had ever heard from Morrigan bursting out of her lungs. Elissa put her soup down and jumped up, gracefully moving towards the Warden on the floor.  
“Oh! Are you ok?” She asked him, concerned, crouching down next to him. He had his face in the ground, his arms splayed out to the sides.  
“Yep.” He spoke into the dirt, lifting his blonde head slightly. His head shaking. Elissa noticed the smudges of dirt across his cheeks, and the splodge right on his nose. She covered her mouth and sat back, giggling through her fingers. The rest of the group behind her still going. Alistair pushed himself up from the ground, sitting up. Elissa moved her hand away from her mouth, licking her index finger and rubbing it on his nose. He crossed his eyes at the contact, making her giggle again. She noticed he was blushing, his eyes sparkling in the light from the fire. She rubbed off the rest of the dirt on his face, his eyes watching hers the whole time. She was so beautiful. He hoped he had done everything right. He breathed in and cleared his throat.  
“Elissa, I-” he looked over her shoulder, right at Leliana, willing her to read his mind. She shushed everyone else, whispering to them. They all turned back to their dinner.  
“Sooooooo!” Leliana saying loud enough for Alistair to hear. He looked back at Elissa, who had an eyebrow raised, her face puzzled. “Could you come over here with me?” He stood up, holding his hand out to her. She stared up at him, and reached out to take his hand. As he pulled her up, she noticed his hand felt warm and damp.  
“Are you…sweating?” She asked him. He let go, rubbing his hand on his trousers. He let out a short, awkward laugh, and started walking back the way he had come before.

-

It was reasonably cold that night, the wind biting at them. Elissa wished she had brought a thicker tunic or wrap with her, but she hadn’t needed it by the fire with Wynne’s hot soup.  
“Are you warm enough?” Alistair asked her, rubbing her arm.  
“I’ll be ok”. She smiled reassuringly. She was more worried about where they were headed. They reached a break in the trees, a dull orange light in the distance. “Is that a fire?” she asked, looking up at him, that slender eyebrow raised again. He tugged her hand, willing her to stand still with him. He let go and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Alright, I guess I really don’t know how to ask you this.” He looked behind her, next to hair – anywhere but at her face.  
“Ask me what?” Her brows furrowed, puzzled, her hands holding her sides in the hope to warm her up through her tunic. Alistair covered his face, those cheeks of his now rosy again; whether it was from the cold or embarrassment, Elissa didn’t know.  
“Oh, how do I say this? You’d think it would be easier, but every time I’m around you, I feel as if my head’s about to explode. I-I can’t think straight.” He held his hands up, as if in frustration, before dropping them to his sides. Those puppy dog eyes finally resting on her surprised, twinkling ones.  
“That’s…very sweet.” The corners of her mouth lifted, that warm smile that lit up her face always making Alistair’s knees go week. She was incredible. He rubbed his jaw with his hand, which he was hoping wasn’t shaking enough for Elissa to notice.  
“Here’s the thing. Being near you makes me crazy,” he twirled his finger at the side of his head, making her giggle quietly, “But I can’t imagine being without you. Not ever. I don’t know how to say this another way.” He looked down at the ground, running his hand through his hair yet again. He breathed in, squinting his eyes shut tight. “I want to spend the night with you. Just over there. Maybe this is too fast, I don’t know, but…I know what I feel.” He opened one eye, absolutely terrified. He was half expecting a slap in the face, or for her to already be walking away. But no, she was still stood there, her eyes wide, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ shape.  
“You want to spend the night? Are you sure?” She looked as scared as he felt. The usual fluttering of butterflies in his stomach being replaced with a violent churning. He felt sick, and that was probably why he was sweating. He nodded his head slowly, once. It felt so heavy.  
“I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place…but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn’t even have met. We sort of…stumbled into each other,” the corner of his mouth twitched, almost a smile, “And despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don’t want to wait anymore.” She took his clammy hand, reassuring, giving it a little squeeze. He let out a sharp breath, one he didn’t realise he was holding for quite so long. “I’ve…I’ve never done this before. You know that. I want to be with you…while we have the chance. In case…” He shook his head, staring into her eyes. His own turning serious, a hint of pain within them. Elissa reached her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. Feeling the light stubble scratch at her palms.  
“No need to say anything else. I agree.”  
“You do? Are you…sure?” He replied, his eyes wide. Elissa nodded, that lovely smile spreading. Alistair thought he noticed a slight moisture glistening in her eyes. Relief flooded over him, as it had many times before, luckily. He leaned into her hand, feeling her warm touch.  
“If that’s what you really want.” He relaxed, feeling himself cool down, feeling less clammy.  
“I think so. I hope so.” He tried to hold back one of his signature goofy grins, and took her hand, leading her through the clearing of the trees.

The dull orange light got brighter the further they walked, and Elissa slowly grew warmer. Her heart was thrumming in her chest –from excitement or utter nerves, she wasn’t sure. Did he really want this? How could he fall for someone so plain and boring? Alistair’s heart was hammering in his ears, as violently as the bashes of his shield or the stabs of Elissa or Zevran’s daggers. He could almost feel his body twitch with every beat. Maker, I really can’t ruin this.

\--

Elissa let out a gasp as they approached the spot Alistair had lovingly prepared for them in those hours he was absent from the group. The campfire twisted and flickered just in front of them, shapes and shadows dancing across the canvas of a single tent pitched just behind it. The heat from the fire warming the two Wardens the second they emerged into the clearing. A circle of tall trees sheltered the spot he had so carefully picked from the cold wind. Small lanterns were evenly spaced around the fire and tent, making Elissa notice the front of the tent pitched open, a bed of furs and blankets waiting for her inside.  
“Alistair, this…this is amazing. Really.” She turned around to where Alistair was stood – he had hung behind so she could take in the scene in front of her. He was twiddling his thumbs.  
“You like it?” He looked so scared, so insecure. He was always so full of self-doubt.  
“I love it.” She beamed at him, taking his hand. She held on to it as she slowly moved further in, feeling warmer now. She stood in between the fire and the tent, her face tilted up towards his. She noticed the tiny beads of moisture on his temples, his worried face glittering in the light. Her own beautiful, the lights and shadows defining her features. He stared into her emerald eyes, the irises absolutely sparkling. She was unbelievable.

“I-I don’t want to mess this up,” He shook his head, willing his heartbeat so slow down. “I want to make sure it’s special for you. I’ve never done this before, and you deserve the best. I just--” she placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. She smiled again, making his insides melt. She moved her hand to his face, lightly pushing her toes into the ground, making her a little taller. She fluttered her eyes closed, and touched her lips to his. Alistair breathed out through his nose, as slow and quiet as he could. He felt his lids fall, and molded his lips to hers, placing his hands lightly on her waist. Elissa placed her other hand on his chest and felt her heart skip a beat as she imagined how sculpted and defined it was under his tunic. She parted her lips and he copied, their breaths coming out warm. Their mouths finding a rhythm, moving with each other’s. He tightened the grip on her waist, feeling her smooth sides through the fabric of her shirt. His kiss grew firmer, and his insides turned hot, and he tried to suppress the hardening within his smallclothes. Her shallow breaths escaping whenever there was a break in their warm lips, growing faster. Elissa gripped the fabric of his tunic, and moved her other hand to the back of his head, knotting in his soft hair, holding his face as close to her as she could. Alistair’s body was practically humming. She was perfect.

Elissa broke their kiss, breaths coming out fast. She gripped his hands and started to lead him gently towards the opening of the tent, her mouth lifting at one side. Maker, it’s that devilish look again. Alistair’s eyes grew soft and filled with adoration, following her inside. It was warm in there, amongst all the furs and blankets he had taken great care over arranging. He had left one corner of the tent clear to place their clothes and placed just two dull lanterns inside at the far corners. He really wanted to be able to see her.

Elissa’s hands found their way to the string of his tunic, and her lithe fingers got to work, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and hoped he wasn’t scared. He had no reason to be scared. The light from the campfire outside highlighting her jaw, her cheekbones, her nose. He held her gaze, hoping he didn’t look silly in any way. She moved her fingers to the bottom of his tunic, scraping the warm skin underneath, making his torso twitch. She slowly dragged the fabric upwards, Alistair obliging by holding his arms up. She breathed in as she anticipated what she’d see underneath. But his head caught at the top, his arms still stuck out awkwardly. He shook his head about, trying to free himself as quick as he could.  
“Oh, blast.” He complained. Elissa giggled at the movements underneath the fabric, and yanked it up, helping him out. His head popped out the bottom, his expression priceless. His cheeks flushing rosy again. How embarrassing. She finished giggling and placed her hands on the planes of his chest, feeling every line and contour as her eyes held his, affection bubbling within her as he looked back at her. She had never felt like this before. He felt so good under her fingertips, so sculpted and strong. She always felt dizzy whenever she watched him in battle being so fearless, and now she could feel how the strength and hard work had paid off.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He crashed his lips to hers, pulling her close to him by her shirt. He bunched his hands up in the light fabric, feeling his knuckles brush low against her stomach. She drew in a sharp breath through her nose at his touch, and dug her fingers into his chest harder. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she really wanted to grab at him as much as she could. She ravished in the feeling of his muscles that tensed and twitch with every firm movement of his mouth on hers. Alistair moved his hands under the shirt completely, touching her stomach, feeling how toned and yet extremely soft it was. She felt so warm, heat radiating off her pale flesh. He moved the fabric up her body, wanting to just rip it off her. She pulled it over her head, along with her breast band. He stopped still with surprise, his cock twitching slightly within its fabric. He wasn’t expecting that to come off at this stage at all. His mouth fell open a little, his heavy lidded and pale eyes focused on her breasts. They had bounced free, pale and soft and perky. Her nipples already erect from a mixture of cold and pleasure. A light pattern of gooseflesh only just visible across her chest. He dragged his eyes away from it, and into hers. She had that devilish smile again. She grabbed his hand, placing it right on top of her left breast, holding it there. He closed his parted lips and slowly started to move it, to knead it, to feel her dusty pink bud prickle as his palm grazed across it. She placed the other hand on the other breast, and he moved them both in synch. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her lips parted, a soft sigh escaping through them. Her own hands resting on his forearms. Her head started to roll back, the soft dark curls of her hair falling from her smooth shoulders. Alistair kept working at them, feeling every jiggle and bounce. She looked amazing. What will she look like later on?

Suddenly he moved his hands to her thighs, making them tremble at his touch. Her eyes snapped open, and he lifted her legs around her waist in one swift movement, making her gasp. She wound her arms round his neck for balance. He held her tight to him, moving slowly down towards the ground as he placed a kiss in the crease where her neck met her clavicle. He sat with his legs crossed, and rested her legs either side of his own. Her hands digging into his hair, the back of his neck. She crashed her mouth against his, not caring that their teeth clacked together. Alistair massaged his hands in the small of her back, holding her as flush to him as he could, feeling how smooth and soft she was. He broke away, planting small wet kisses down her face, along her jaw, on her neck, along her shoulder. Her breathing hitched with every one, his tongue flicking out every few, leaving a trail of moisture along her. He snaked his tongue down further, looping around and around. He stopped as he reached the curvature of her bouncing breasts and buried his face in between them. He sucked on the warm flat skin there, leaving a lilac patch right in the middle, making her sigh. He moved his mouth over her nipple, hovering as he had with their first kiss. His breath was tickling her, making her twitch. He wanted to tease her. His breathing slowed and met her pace, anticipating when he would take her in his mouth. The dim light highlighting the curves of her breast. She twitched her chest forwards, willing him to suck on her, to taste her. He chuckled under his breath, and took her, his hands pressing into her back. She arched, letting out a low moan. He hadn’t heard her like that before. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, dragged it across it, sucking, grazing it with his teeth. He loved how it grew wetter and wetter, and so did she. He could feel the space between her legs so close to him. She dug her fingers into his hair more, forcing his face in further. His left hand moving from her back to her other breast, taking the nipple in between index finger and thumb, tugging at it lightly. She was trying not to squirm now, she was so sensitive. She had never been touched like this before. Her chest was rising and falling faster now with each breath, her heart beating faster underneath him, his mouth working and licking and biting and sucking. Her hands moved to his chest, and she forcefully pushed him back, a slurping sound filling the tent as his mouth left her. His hands fell above his head, his eyes fixed on hers, his cheeks glowing. She brought her legs in tighter either side of his waist, and placed her hands either side of his head, leaning down towards him.  
“Are you sure you still want me?” She asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. He smirked back at her.  
“You want to stop? You can if you wish.” He teasingly started to snake along, away from her. She moved a hand to his chest, holding him in place. Her mouth lifted at one side. She lowered her face to his, excruciatingly slow, her lips parted. He couldn’t wait. Couldn’t take this teasing much longer. He cheated, lifting his head to hers, biting her bottom lip. She groaned into him, pushing him down and herself on top of him, pinning his wrists down. She flicked her tongue out, forcing it between his lips. He moaned into her, their tongues dancing around each other’s, as quick and lithe as Elissa’s own everyday movements. Her breasts were dragging along his chest with each movement, and he moaned as her body slowly started to move. He wanted to use his hands, to grab her, tug at her, scratch her, but she held him in place, completely vulnerable. The bulge underneath his clothing growing painful now as it was restricted so tightly in the fabric. He could feel her entrance just above him, and his whole body throbbed as he imagined what it was like between those slick, damp folds. Elissa felt a hot pool between her legs as she began to move along Alistair’s sculpted frame. She slowly rolled her hips back and forth, dragging herself along him, her heartbeat thumping in her ears as she could feel how hard he was underneath his breeches. They moaned and groaned into each other, their hot breaths mingling, their mouths warm and damp as their swollen lips crashed into one another.  
“You feel amazing.” Alistair whispered through quick breaks in their kisses, wriggling his fingers around underneath her hold on him, willing her to let go so he could grab at her. He could feel her toned stomach muscles moving along his own: soft, inviting.  
“I feel even better inside.” She whispered back, smirking into his kiss. His cock throbbed at the thought. So, so devilish.

Elissa was surprising strong for someone so small, and Alistair used as much force as he could to free his wrists, grasping at her waist and flipping her over until he was on top, her throat letting out the loveliest giggle as she rested her head back into the pillow of furs. Her wrists were being held down this time, and Alistair growled as he traced his tongue around her lips, down her chin, along her jaw. She wriggled underneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Alistair breathed in the scent of her thick hair and soft neck: elfroot and rose water, from the perfume she had made herself with the help of Wynne. He pressed himself down to her as far as he could, his cock pressing into her entrance barred only by thin fabric. He twirled his tongue along her clavicle, moving down her chest, and settling on her nipple once more. His quick, excited breaths making her skin prickle in the nicest way, his hot slick tongue tickling the rosy bud, looping around and around, flicking across it. Elissa gasped, her breathing quickening, her eyes fluttering closed. She ground against him, lifting her hips, wishing he was inside her. She wondered why she had waited this long. All this time she could have made the first move, let him know she wanted him too, but she was too worried about seeming forceful. She didn’t want to lead everything. But she was glad they were there in that tent, gasping and grinding their bodies together.

Alistair freed one of his hands, moving it to the lace of her trousers. He lifted his head, staring up at her: her blushing face, her parted lips, her long, fluttering eyelashes. He started to untie them, trying to be as quick and sensual as he could. Elissa’s body twitched as his knuckles graced the lower part of her stomach as he worked, she was growing more sensitive by the second. He undid them, pushing them down past her hips with his thumb, his eyes never leaving her face. He felt her hip bone poking out of the fabric, snaking them down her thighs. He sat back on his haunches, using both hands now to pull them along with her smallclothes the rest of the way, yanking a leather boot off one by one and throwing it behind him. Her eyes snapped open and met his, full of bewilderment. Her dark eyebrows met in the middle, her face full of want. The corner of his mouth lifted as he took in the sight of her as he left her body completely exposed: face beautiful, her breasts heaving with every breath, the lightly toned muscles of her torso twitching, her creamy thighs full and soft and warm. But best of all, her lovely entrance just there, waiting for him. The peppering of dark curls around it, and the light pink of her lower lips glistening slightly in the light. Alistair yanked her clothing off and threw them over his shoulder, forgetting about the corner he had left bare in the tent specifically for a neat pile of their clothing. He practically pounced on top of her, mashing his lips against hers, tangling his hands in her soft hair, feeling her hard nipples press against his chest. She was whimpering underneath him, her body shivering. She moved her lips to his neck, biting into it. He groaned into her shoulder, secretly hoping she left a mark. Elissa moved her hands to his breeches, unlacing them as quick as she could, yanking the tan fabric over his sculpted hips and down his muscular thighs. He wriggled his legs out as much as he could, growing frustrated as he was caught up in the fabric, granting another hearty giggle from her. They both pushed his breeches and smallclothes down, Alistair trying to keep his balance as he pulled his own boots off along with his remaining clothing. His erection sprung out rigidly, already slightly damp at the tip. He felt embarrassed, but tried to push it far back in his mind along with all the other creatures he had met over his travels. Elissa’s eyes widened as her gaze fell on his length, her lips hanging open. What’s wrong? Am I…good enough for her? Big enough? He moved his hand over it, frowning, looking down towards the ground.  
“No, don’t.” She whispered, reaching for his wrist to pull it away. He looked back at her twinkling emerald eyes, her gaze taking in that puppy dog look again. “It’s perfect.” She smiled at him, as if she had read his mind. Maker, she was only worried about him fitting inside her. She kept her hand on his and lowered herself back to the bed, her stare fixed within his. Alistair breathed out in relief, and lowered himself back to her, his other hand at the base of his length. He pressed the tip into her folds, making sure he touched it right to that sensitive bump that seemed to bring her the most pleasure. She gasped, her lovely pink mouth parting. She nodded at him for encouragement, her eyes full of pleading, bringing her thighs around his waist. He froze, preparing for the feeling that was about to wash over him. He had never done this before, and he had been waiting to bury himself inside her for months. Every time they had touched, or kissed, his insides grew warm and it was as if electricity was surging through him. He didn’t want to mess this up.

He closed his eyes and guided himself to her entrance, before pushing himself forward, Elissa breathing in sharply. He snapped his eyes open in worry, and didn’t move.  
“Does it hurt?” She squinted her eyes closed and held up a finger, as if to ask him to wait a second. He waited, his rigid length throbbing, his heartbeat thumping. He didn’t want to wait any longer, her was desperate, but still he did. His eyes flickered across her face, searching for a sign to carry on. And there it was, she let her hand fall to his forearm and she nodded her head once, her eyes still closed. Alistair carefully pulled his hips back, as he had been advised to, and propelled forward again, slowly. Elissa moaned underneath him, her head lulling back, her cheeks blushing. He groaned at her reaction, throwing his own head back. The feeling of her molded around him, as if he was made to be there. Her body quivered as he drew back and then in again, finding himself a slow rhythm to stick to. His hand fell on her breast, fumbling and squeezing at her nipple, making her nails dig in to his arms harder. She was sure she’d leave marks. She lifted her hips slightly to meet his, mimicking his rhythm, both of their bodies smacking together, making the flesh of their stomach shake slightly with each impact. Alistair’s other hand squeezed her soft thigh that was pressed tight into his side, grabbing and kneading the flesh, filling his insides with fire. She rubbed her hands along the planes of his chest, which was bouncing off her as he thrust in and out, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of her walls.

A light sheen of sweat coated both their bodies, glistening in the light from the fire, and Elissa moved her eyes along her body to where he was moving in and out of her, her heartbeat quickening as she saw how wet he was from her vagina. Her breaths came out in staccato with each push and pull as he pounded her, growls and moans ripping from his throat. He straightened his back, holding her thighs around him. She cried out as he pulled her onto him further, her arms flying out above her head, grabbing at the fur pillow above her head. Her eyes met his, a light sparkle of sweat visible above and around them. He held her gaze as he moved in and out of her again, as fast as he could, both their lips parted, pink. His usual pale blue eyes were dark and full of fire, almost animalistic, Elissa thought. They were full of want and hunger, and his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned in concentration, his face flushed and his jaw twitching as he gritted his teeth together. She looked incredible underneath him, the light, pale, scars, old and new, silvery on her twitching body, her flushed breasts with that lilac patch between them bouncing every time he pushed himself into her.  
“I love you.” He said through gritted teeth with each thrust, making sure each one was harder than the last. He was overcome with love and lust, his body bubbling, fire surging through his stomach. He couldn’t last much longer. “Elissa, please…” He shook his head in wonder at the feeling, pleading her to finish with him. She nodded her head once, her breaths coming out faster and harder, feeling the hot pool between her legs grow more and more sensitive and her lower lips twitch, feeling every pound of Alistair’s cock deep within her, tightening her trembling thighs around his muscular body. His grip on them tight. She fluttered her eyes closed, lulling her head back, her chest and neck twitching with pleasure. Alistair’s breaths came out harder, louder, and he squinted his eyes shut. “I-I’m gonna--” He threw his head back, fire coursing through his insides, and he cried out, emptying himself into her, filling her up completely, feeling Elissa spasm and twitch underneath him, practically screaming as her own orgasm surging through her sensitive body.

He held her there for a while, both their eyes staring into each other’s, their chest rising and falling as their breathing slowed. Sweat trickling down their temples and glittering in the light. A dark lock of hair was stuck to her cheek, which was still flushed a lovely dusty pink colour. His mouth lifted at one side, a smile of calm and relief. She smiled back, those green eyes twinkling. Alistair held on to her thighs still, his grip loosening slightly, and he slowly moved his hip back. He pulled out of her, both of them whimpering at the loss of each other, hot liquid trickling out of her entrance. He crawled up along her body and fell on to his side, pulling a blanket over her. He propped himself up on an elbow, his other hand resting on her arm. They stared at each other for a while until their breathing was completely stable, both of them smiling warmly at each other. Elissa pushed her hair back out of her face and wrapped her arm around him, pulling herself into his warm body. She buried her face into his chest, her breath tickling him.  
“Thank you.” She spoke into him, her eyes lifting to his. “That couldn’t have been better.” Her warm smile filling his stomach with those blighted butterflies again.  
“Are you sure? I wasn’t too…?” He trailed off as she gave a shake of her head. He smiled at himself, stroking the small of her smooth back, looking out of the tent doors at the fire which was starting to die down. He was overcome with emotion. So happy. So full of love. He had finally spent the night with her, the beautiful woman he loved. He didn’t want anybody else.  
“I love you too, Alistair.” She moved her head away, staring up at him. “I didn’t say it when you did, but I felt it. I think I’ve loved you for a little while, but never realised.” He met her gaze, his eyes glinting with moisture. Maker’s breath, don’t cry. He fought back the tears, feeling like such a fool. But his heart and lungs were absolutely full of affection.  
“Are you warm enough?” He asked her, pulling the furs over her tighter. She looked adorable there, snuggled up in the blankets, like a little bear. Those crinkles around her eyes visible again as she nodded, her nose poking out of the covers. He lay down on his back, pulling her close into his side, looking at the trees moving about in the wind outside. “People will talk you know. The second we get back to camp tomorrow. Maker, they’ve probably been talking all this time!” He covered his eyes, shaking his head. What the hell would they say? Leliana would most likely congratulate them, along with Wynne. Morrigan would probably roll her eyes and groan. He dreaded what Zevran would say most of all, would probably tell him he’d done it all wrong.  
“First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn.” Elissa muttered into his side, sounding sleepy. Alistair chuckled, turning over so he faced her, cupping her cheek.  
“See? This is why I love you.” She smiled, her eyes staying closed. Her breathing grew deeper and steadier, her chest beginning to rise and fall now. She was asleep. He lay there watching her for a while, her lazy smile and her fluttering eyelashes as her head filled with dreams. Good dreams this time. No Archdemon or darkspawn giving her nightmares as they mostly did. He couldn’t ask for more, wouldn’t. He wanted to stay with her as long as he could, devote his life to her, if they made it through all this. He loved her dearly. Alistair pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his nose in her hair which had dried now in the cool breeze, feeling himself spiral down and drift off to sleep. That goofy grin plastered on his face no doubt.


End file.
